Will
by Skyward Princess of Time
Summary: What makes Link so strong? Is it his courage, his battle skills, or something else entirely? Link attempts to rediscover himself and his lost feelings for the only woman he ever loved. Post OoT/MM, Zelink. Oneshot. Rated "T" for character death.


**Disclaimer: I don't own the Legend of Zelda. If I did… xD**

"**Will" is rated "T" for injury description, alcohol use, and dark themes.**

* * *

_**Will**_

_A Legend of Zelda Fanfiction_

People asked him how he did it.

How did he always keep fighting after all these years? How did he get back on his feet after every single blow?

They said it was due to his courage. Link possessed strength beyond that of a normal human. He knew no fear and pain was merely a minor obstacle. Some insisted it was due to his animal instincts. His will to survive outweighed anything else.

One day, a man said something that Link would never forget.

After rescuing a child from a band of thieves, Link entered his favorite local bar and ordered his usual drink. He plopped down wearily on the bar stool, observing his wounded hand as he waited for his refreshment. An arrow nicked him as he was escaping. No matter, it was only a surface wound. Link rummaged through his things, pulling out his grungy, reused bandages. Upon rough application, the already stained fabric turned crimson from Link's blood. He was used to pain. It was just part of his job.

The man beside him was clothed in a tailored suit. Link guessed he was in his early twenties. Dangling from his left pocket was a beautiful solid gold pocket watch. The flashy engraved initials screamed custom-made. Rich men were uncommon in this part of town. The usual company did not take kindly to nobles. Link wondered what he was doing here. Maybe he was suffering from a harsh breakup? Perhaps the man requested Link's services.

Reasons aside, the man was clearly in shock seeing Link casually wrap his injured hand with disgusting bandages.

"This man is injured," Rich Boy said. "He needs proper medical attention."

The bartender, a longtime friend of Link's, gave a booming laugh, cleaning out one of the wine glasses. He spat on the outside of the glass to make it shine, wiping away any stray specks of dust. Placing the glass aside, he leaned down next to the noble. The noble, terrified that a two hundred and fifty pound man was in his personal space, jumped.

"He's always like this," the bartender said, pulling back with another laugh. "That's Link for you."

"What do you do?" Mr. Wealth asked directly to Link. Link took a few swigs of his drink, feeling hydrated for the first time in days. The former Hero of Time simply looked at him. Link, usually draped in all black, made a habit of not socializing with the locals. He only spoke to the bartender and potential customers.

Link was somewhat of a vigilante. If the case was petty, Link usually insisted on a cash value. A man had to live, after all. However, he also took cases on for free. If he felt a situation was dire, he'd interfere even before someone officially requested his services.

For years, Link resided in the outlying country of Ordona. Ordona was a populous nation racked with crime. He was famous in these parts. Everyone knew his name.

"He's not much of a talker," the bartender answered for him. "Unless you've got a big wallet, that is." He winked at the noble, which only seemed to scare the scrawny man even more. Amazing how spineless most men were these days.

"You don't know about Link?" A regular patron asked, joining the conversation, a mug of beer in his hand. He put his arm around the young noble's shoulder. Rich Boy squealed, obviously disgusted at the fact a drunk, dirty man dared to lay his grimy fingers on his tailored suit. "Link's known as the Rogue Hero."

"Rogue Hero?" Link had to hand it to Mr. Rich; he was still around and asking questions. Most upper class citizens ran out of the area the moment a local talked to them.

"He kicks ass," the patron slurred, slamming his mug on the counter. "Jus' ask him if you've got a job. He can do anything."

"So you're the one I've heard about," the noble continued. Link acknowledged him with a small nod. The bartender, annoyed with the patron's drunken behavior, shooed him away angrily. Now with that disturbance gone, the young man faced Link again.

"How do you do it?" he asked.

There was that famous question again.

"Link has guts of steel," the bartender responded. "Nothing fazes the man."

"But…don't you have a family?" Rich Boy spoke directly to Link, ignoring the barkeeper.

Link worked alone. He may not be the Hero of Time anymore, but he still needed to aid the citizens of the world. He felt obligated to help those in need. He was constantly in danger. He angered some pretty powerful men in his past. Link would never jeopardize one he loves.

Link merely shook his head, still not saying anything.

"So that's how you do it," the noble said. "You don't love. Without love, the humanity is gone. You're an animal in a human's body. That truly is a powerful weapon."

Link couldn't stifle a gasp. Why was he reacting to this statement all of a sudden? Words never affected him. The young man wasn't trying to be rude. He was simply stating an observation.

Link placed a couple of rupees on the table, getting up and briskly leaving the bar. He heard the bartender yell something after him, but at the moment, he didn't care. The noble's words echoed in his head.

_You don't love._

Rain poured down on the rogue hero, soaking him to the bone. Link sloshed his way through the mud, making his way over to his cobalt steed. Link mounted the horse, urging the stallion into the swirling winds. The sting of the cold wind and rain burned his cheeks. Link ignored the weather, pressing forward. His destination wasn't that far off.

Years ago, Link vowed never to return to his homeland. Hyrule didn't need him anymore. After he traveled through time to save Hyrule, Princess Zelda sent him back to his original time to live his own life. With that, his deeds were remembered only by a select few. His friends forgot everything that transpired. Navi, his traveling companion, left without a trace. Not wanting to live in that life, Link met with Princess Zelda briefly to tell her that he was leaving.

He knew Zelda remembered everything. Zelda was the bearer of the Triforce of Wisdom. She was deeply saddened when he told her of his desire to leave Hyrule, but she understood. She even trusted him with the Ocarina of Time. Her last words were that she hoped one day they could meet ago.

That nobleman was wrong when he said Link didn't love.

Something in his gut told him that he couldn't be with Zelda. Intuition, but he trusted it. He kept thinking he was endangering her. Besides, she was a Princess. He was a lowly boy from the forest. There was no way they romantically had a future together.

That was assuming that Zelda reciprocated his feelings. To this day Link had no idea what the Princess truly thought of him.

After Zelda, Link vowed to never love again. He was sure she ruled Hyrule with a new King. They probably had a little girl, hair the same sunny blond as her mother. Zelda was certainly happy.

In his life, Link traveled, saved people's lives, and moved on. He had no concrete friends. His only true companion was his horse. Originally, it was Epona, but she passed away years ago. Now, it was his stallion Enna. Link was a wanderer. He went where his services were required.

It made the killing aspect of his job a bit easier. The nobleman wasn't completely wrong. Link was an animal inside of a human's body. Other than his love for Zelda, very little emotion remained within the former hero. When he was younger, he'd become emotionally attached to the people he rescued. After witnessing too many innocent deaths, Link blocked all feelings of compassion out of his mind. It was the only way he could cope.

So what kept Link going? What drove his life? Link felt it was his duty to continue protecting innocent civilians. After all, if he didn't do it, who would?

It was a job Link fully accepted.

However, it was only a job.

Why did Link always get back up?

An arrow whizzed by Link's head. He had ridden right into enemy territory. No matter. That's where he wanted to go. Link pulled Enna into an abrupt halt, leaping off the horse and slapping his side gently so Enna would leave the area. This was something Link had to settle alone.

"I never thought you'd come back, Link," a gruff voice grunted. The leader of the band of thieves appeared, wielding a giant mace of some sort. Link kicked his butt several times in the past. That wasn't why he was here.

That conversation with the noble triggered something inside of Link that he hadn't felt in awhile. It was like his last tiny piece of humanity was crying out for help. For the first time in years, Link stopped acting like a mechanical soldier and thought with his human heart. Link yearned to be himself again.

The silent, emotionless vigilante wasn't Link. That was the persona he adopted for the majority of his life, but that wasn't who he truly was. Maybe it was selfish, but just one more time, Link wanted to be himself. He wanted this foolish way of life to end.

Heroes could be replaced.

Link held up his arms.

The leader of the thieves cackled, pulling up his mace and signaling for his entire troop to attack Link. Pain seared through his body, as the warrior allowed himself to be taken by the darkness.

* * *

Link felt something warm nuzzle his cheek.

He was still alive. Amazing. An large band of thieves attacked him and he was still alive. Maybe his will to live really was that strong after all.

Pain racked the rogue hero's body. The grass around him was stained red from his blood. Opening his eyes wearily, Link scanned his body for injuries. His entire body was half destroyed. His flesh was torn open in several places. Every limb in Link's body was broken. He was pretty certain his innards were starting to leak out.

Any other normal man would already be dead.

Link groaned. He was prepared to die. He was tired of this lifestyle. So why was he still alive?

He must have some unfinished business.

A soft whinny alerted him to Enna's presence. The loyal stallion came back against Link's orders in order to protect his master. Thankfully, the horse seemed unhurt. Flexing the broken bones in his right arm, Link ignored the pain as he gently stroked Enna's mane, thanking the horse internally for his loyalty.

It was nice to know that he wasn't completely alone.

Enna laid down, allowing Link to pull himself up on the horse's back. Enna didn't need to be told where to go. He took off in a graceful gallop, careful not to unseat his injured rider.

For the majority of the ride, Link drifted in and out of consciousness. The pain was so excruciating that his entire body became numb. After what felt like days, Link finally saw Hyrule Castle in the distance.

He was finally home.

Enna brought Link as far as he could, up to the castle gates. Link gingerly slid off the horse, patting him one more time before again slapping the horse's side gently. Enna nuzzled him fondly. Without communicating aloud, both knew the severity of the situation.

Link forced his broken body to walk. He clutched his left arm around his abdomen, determined to keep his guts in his body. Luckily, Link followed the same path he took thirty years ago when he first approached Princess Zelda. You'd think they'd change the guard patterns after awhile. No matter. Link thanked the Goddesses for their small favors.

He laid against the stone wall, eyelids drooping heavily from the exertion. He was running out of time. From his position, he could make out a figure dancing in the castle courtyard.

Just like he'd expected, a little blond girl played among the flowerbeds. She looked like a clone of her mother. She was a beautiful child with sweet, caring blue eyes. A man ran up to her, picking her up in his arms and kissing her tenderly. This must be the father. The man looked decent enough. He was garbed in his royal king uniform. While not the best looking man, Link could tell that the man was kind. Zelda did know how to pick them.

Where was Zelda? Link didn't see her. No matter. Zelda's family was beautiful. It was nice to know for sure that she was happy.

Link collapsed on the ground, unable to sit up any longer. He was fading fast.

"Daddy! I think there's someone there!" The little girl cried.

The world spun for Link. His vision was a blurry mix of blood and haze. He felt the little girl shake him. While he couldn't understand what she was screaming, he could tell that the child was clearly distressed. Despite his condition, Link smiled. She had her mother's heart.

"Link!"

That was Zelda's voice.

Link didn't have enough energy to open his eyes, let alone pull himself up. Zelda? How did she know it was him?

"Hang on, Link," she spoke. Link forced his eyes open. Zelda cradled him in her arms, hugging his broken body tightly. Tears streamed down her face. Link managed a smile. She looked exactly the same as she did thirty years ago.

In her arms, Link didn't notice the pain. His broken limbs and various injuries were suddenly trivial. Instead, he found comfort and sweet relief. For the first time in years, Link truly felt at peace. He tried to wipe away one of her tears. Zelda tenderly took his hand in hers.

"Stop," she said between sobs. "Don't push yourself. There's a medical team coming as soon as they can…"

Even though she said that, Zelda knew Link was beyond saving. After all these years, the genuine concern she showed for him was incredible.

Maybe, just maybe, Zelda did love Link. No matter. He didn't need to know for sure. Just the possibility was enough to ease his aching heart.

"I finally understand," Link said. "All these years, I didn't know what I was fighting for. But now I know. I kept living because I wanted to see you again."

Zelda continued to sob, screaming desperately for Link to hang on. With the last of his strength, Link placed the now bloody Ocarina of Time back into the Princess's hands. He closed his eyes. He faintly heard shouts of startled doctors, but none of that mattered anymore.

Link had to thank that stuffy nobleman. After living in the darkness for so long, Link was finally himself again. He welcomed death with open arms.

It wasn't about having nerves of steel. It wasn't about battle skills. It wasn't about intelligence. His love for Zelda was stronger than any instinct or skill. It surpassed even his courage.

That was why he lived.

* * *

**A/N**

**Wow, that was kind of dark for me. I know all of you who read **_**Ascension **_**think otherwise, but usually my one-shots are really light-hearted. **

**I'm not sure what to think of this piece. Part of me loves it and the other part of me hates it. xD**

**Please excuse any minor grammar mistakes/typos that I'm sure are in here. Please do bring them to my attention as I tend to miss my own mistakes! xD **

**Please review! This was an experimentation fic and I'd like to know all of your opinions regarding it. :) Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed the story, and I'll see you all later!**


End file.
